justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove: Froshes
'INTRO' Hello everybody and welcome back to TGDG! Well, thanks to **** we had a (not) little break from the show. Me and JDisbae want to officially apologise for causing any incovinience. Anyway, hope everyone's doing well. As you know, there's one rule on TGDG. The further you get, the harder it gets and this episode is no exception! Let's dig into this episode's challenge! . 'HOW IT WORKS' Each episode, your creation will be graded on a scale of 1 to 10 by each judge. The add-up of all of the judges' scores will be your CH (Challenge) score. On each episode, there will also be a voting poll where the wiki public will get to vote for who they want to support. The votes you get will be converted in a 1 to 5 scale grade. This will be your CV ( Community Vote ) score. Each of your CH and CV will then be added-up and the final result will be your episode score. The student with the highest score will be declared the episode winner. The two students with the lowest scores though, will get to battle against each other in an #ArtBattle. 'YOUR CHALLENGE - EPISODE 5 - "HEYSTORY"' Hey hey hey yall! Any guesses for the featured song yet? Well this time your song is "HEY HEY HEY" by Katy Perry and this is another coach design challenge!!! BUT it's not just a free ispiration one cuz that wouldn't be TGDG enough. Since this is a history lesson, each of you must create a solo JD dance based on this song inspired by a specific time period/era of international history! We assigned the eras using a randomizer. Here are your assignements!: : Chichithemonkey - The Elizabethan Era : JD4SURVIVOR - The 50s : JustVladik4Kides - Ancient Egypt : MistyMelissa - The Stone Age : OZCAR LIAMZ - The Shang Dynasty : ZodiacGiraffe - Ancient Greece Apart from the fact that you must represent your assigned Era, there are not really any restrictions this time. You can pick the gender of your coaches, the aesthetic and everything. It just also has to be a solo dance. Oh also, just like every time, the latest winner gets an advantage in the game. ZodiacGiraffe, since you won last episode, you will be getting an advantage too BUT this advantage will be revealed to you later in the episode, unless you end up in the bottom two. Bring your A game! SEND YOUR CREATIONS TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com . ''THE STUDENT(S) CHICHITHEMONKEY TGDGFnSAvatar.png|'SENT!' MISTY MELISSA TGDGFnSAvatar.png|'SENT!' ZODIAC GIRAFFE TGDGFnSAvatar.png JD4SURVIVOR TGDGFnSAvatar.png|'SENT!' JUSTVLADIK4KIDES TGDGFnSAvatar.png|'SENT!' OZCAR_LIAMZ_TGDGFnSAvatar.png|'SENT!' 'COMMUNITY VOTE POLL' ''(THE RESULTS:) Chichithemonkey - 2 votes MistyMelissa - 5 votes ZodiacGiraffe - 6 votes JD4SURVIVOR - 3 votes JustVladik4kides - 5 votes OZCAR LIAMZ - 6 votes . There will be no deadline but please submit asap. The ideal would be to take 3 days max. We would appreciate it. Good luck! See y'all soon! ;) ,your judges, S10K, JDisbae and Matusmati. . AFTER THE CREATION PROCESS:... 'THE CREATIONS:' ' 30180351_150752725758466_1772614676_n.png|'JustVladik4Kides''' elizabethan.png|'Chichithemonkey' MackTheKnife_Cover_Generic.png|'JD4SURVIVOR' TGDGStoneAge.png|'MistyMelissa' UntitledTGDGOZCAR.png|'OZCAR LIAMZ' ZodiHeyHeyHey2.png|'ZodiacGiraffe' ' 'THE JUDGING: The time is finally here y'all! Let's not waste any time. On to the judging! If I call your name, please step forward. . ZodiacGiraffe. . Congratulations! '''You are safe! Please stay closeby. Now, JD4SURVIVOR, JustVladik4kides, Chichithemonkey, MistyMelissa and OZCAR LIAMZ some of you did best and some of you did.... not so good. Let's see what the judges think... First up, JD4SURVIVOR. MATUSMATI: I liked your coach but i also see it kinda basic because of the outfit and colors, if you made the outfit with more colors or any other design or something it could turn out better JDisbae: The dancer is so stunning and so beautiful but to me, as a whole it kinda lacks the power the song gives and the background is a little simple for me. Sidenote, loved the color scheme so bonus points. Someone10000: This looks really cool but for me it’s off the concept of the song. Had it been more stereotypical (in design) by the era, it would have been more effective. I also don’t love the color scheme. It’s a little too settle for JD and this song. Next up, JustVladik4kides. MATUSMATI: I liked this it gives me a dark horse vibe and the colors are great, i think it matches the song but the coach it's kinda basic because of her outfit that is kinda simple, still great though JDisbae: Wow! This is so amazing. For me the the technique isnt quite there BUT I did love the dark theme- though it was a little too dark and that lost the vibe a little I think this is respectable. Someone10000: This looks really cool! I really like it but I agree with JDisbae. It is a liiiittle too dark. Very well edited tho. Looks good! Next up, Chichithemonkey. MATUSMATI: I would like more edit in the coach, the colors of it kinda bore me and i see it really costumey and basic JDisbae: I really liked this! It is a little simple but I think that it conveyed the message of the song well enough- the outline is a bit tough for me tho. Someone10000: This as a design could look soooo good with a different color scheme. This is a little too natural scheme for a JD coach. I’d like it a little more funky. Next up, MistyMelissa. MATUSMATI: I think this coach doesn't fit the song, maybe a female coach would be better or a trio with a female coach and 2 male coaches or something, but i think it lacks in creativity JDisbae: I saw where you were coming from but I think it was a little too simple and bland - too much of one color is very difficult to look at. Someone10000: I actually like this! But it’s same case as Chichi. The color scheme could have made this fly! That’s what I’d change. Last but not least, OZCAR LIAMZ. MATUSMATI: Aaahh!! This is awesome! The colors are great, the coach is perfect, everything is well edited, i love it JDisbae: This is so powerful and so beautiful - the combination is so powerful and elegant. This even looks like a real Just Dance coach, she looks like a powerful coach and thats what I really wanted to see. Very well done tonight. Someone10000: It looks very very good! And oh my gosh is that a ten you guys?! Wow. My ten isn’t getting out so easily y’all! XD...Well, even though I adore the color scheme and the looks of everything, I think the coach design is not so JD-ish. Still great! Great job! . So, one of you is the episode winner and two of you are the bottom-two. JustVladik4kides, good job.... you are safe. OZCAR LIAMZ, you are the winner of this episode! Congratulations! An advantage will be waiting for you on the next episode. This creations was stunning! You raised it very high with this! Keep it this up. ;) You both can now go. See you guys soon! ;) Now MistyMelissa, Chichithemonkey and JD4SURVIVOR you have the 3 lowest scores. Chichithemonkey, I'm sorry but you are going in an ArtBattle. JD4SURVIVOR, you are safe. That means that MistyMelissa, you are going in an ArtBattle as well. . So, Chichithemonkey and MistyMelissa, you are about to battle it out..... .......................or not? . . . ZodiacGiraffe please step forward. . . . It's time to reveal your advantage. Since you are safe on this episode, you are eligible to claim it. So, let me reveal it...: You have the right to save one of the bottom two artists and replace them with one of the safe artists. You can save Chichithemonkey or MistyMelissa and replace them with yourself or JustVladik4kides. The choice is yours. Think of this with loads of strategy. Please contact me in the comments with your decision asap. . . . We'll be right back! Stay tuned! . . . Okay so ZodiacGiraffe chose to... ... Save MistyMelissa and replace her with JustVladik4kides. On to the #ArtBattle! . So, Chichithemonkey and JustVladik4kides, you are about to battle it out. You both get a second chance to prove your abilities and save yourself from elimination. Here's how it will work. All of you must send to my e-mail a JD square for the song "More Than You Know" by Axwell Λ Ingrosso. Then, based on your entries, the three judges will vote for the best design. The artist with the most votes will be saved and the other will sadly have to face elimination. Guys, you must give us your best. Give us everything. This is a second chance given to you so show us that you deserve it. Go for it! SEND YOUR CREATIONS TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com . See you guys soon. I wish to the both of you the bestest of luck. . . So, the results are officially in. First, here is what the bottom two made: More Than You Know.png|'Chichithemonkey' morethanyouknow.png|'JustVladik4kides' Now, JDisbae and Mati, let's vote. JDisbae, you go first. - While neither squares really made me go WOW! I think that ChiChi has a good concept but for me it was a little too fake and I wouldn’t picture this being a Just Dance square for the song. This was the most difficult battle for me so far but I choose to save Vlad. Sorry Chi Chi. JustVladik4kides (1) - Chichithemonkey (0) Mati, what do you think? - Even though I'm not a fan of both concepts I would Like to keep JustVladik4Kides just because his design and idea is more elaborated than Chichi's, i think that chichi's one is kinda basic and it's not giving me much vibes from the song, and Vladik's is more eye-catching and well done executed. JustVladik4kides (2) - Chichithemonkey (0) It's decided. JustVladik4kides is safe from elimination but let's see how Esten Kei's vote fell. (Esten:) - I think Vlad’s coach is way more appealing to the eye and looks more just-dance-y. Sorry Chichi… :( JustVladik4kides (3) - Chichithemonkey (0) . So, I'm very sorry to say this but Chichithemonkey, you are eliminated. You really made me proud. :) I think you've done a great job here and I think you should be confident with what you did. You should feel happy and never forget that you did your best. Thank you for participating. :) JustVladik4kides, you are safe. You may now join the others. TGDG is officially back in action and some very twisty challenges are on their way! Stay tuned on JDisbae's blogs for the airing of episode 6. Now, enjoy the day and never forget to be the person you want to! ;) ,your hosts, Esten and JDisbae. . Category:Blog posts